


Graceful

by kaige68



Series: Happier [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tells Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



They’d finished her homework, made dinner together, and watched some show (that for the life of him Danny couldn’t recall a single detail about), but he still hadn’t said anything to Grace about Steve. He wanted to, and yet…

They’d had the conversation, ages ago, that there was no difference between a couple that was made up of a man and a woman, or two men or two women (poly-amorous relationships was a discussion for when she was older). But Grace understood that no one type of couple was better than another, that everything should be equal, regardless of what she was exposed to at home. And yet… he was having a very difficult broaching the subject.

Finally, when he was tucking her in for the night, the broaching had to happen. Danny sat on the edge of the fold out and stated flat out. “I wanted to tell you that I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Not Gabby?”

“No, Monkey, not Gabby.”

“At the same time?”

It constantly amazed Danny what his daughter caught on to. “No, after her, but right after.”

“Do I get to meet her?”

“What would you think,” He tapped at the mattress with the side of his fist. “If it was a man?”

The thing was, no matter how important anyone would ever get in his life, Danny knew that no one would ever compare to Grace. Yes, he did grasp that he needed to be happy, and there were things he could teach her by not sacrificing everything. He had to show her that she should be self-possessed by showing her that he was as much of a priority in his life as she was. But if she didn’t like it, if she didn’t want him dating Steve, having Steve being another important person in his life, he wouldn’t be able to…

He’d already sabotaged his relationship with Gabby because he thought it was ruining his relationship with his partner. If the two most important people…. Danny couldn’t even finish that thought either.

“Uncle Steve?” Grace smiled wide with an excited anxious look on her face

Danny sat back in shock and could help the laugh that escaped. “Yeah, Steve. When did you become such a wise old person? And what did I do to be lucky enough to deserve you?”

“I don’t know.” She smiled and shrugged. “You’re very lucky though.”

“I am. I’m very lucky Monkey. Very very.” Danny finally felt lighter. It was a huge weight to be relieved of. He knew Steve liked Grace. The man knew how important she was to Danny, and had proven that he could stand up and make sure that Grace was taken care of when Danny wasn’t able to do it. He also knew that Grace liked Steve. There was a big difference between liking someone as a friend of your parent and getting along with your parent’s lover.

_Lover? Wow._

“Danno?”

His attention pulled back to his daughter, Danny wondered if the shoe was going to drop. “Yeah, Grace.”

“Can we go shopping for a new backpack on Saturday?”

“Yes, Monkey. We can.”

****

“I … um… I told Grace about us.” Danny rubbed at the back of his neck. Nervous again, but about telling Steve this time.

“It’s not early for that? I mean not that we aren’t… Or that I don’t want to…” Steve shook his head and started over. “It just took a while for you to introduce Grace and Gabby.”

“I wanted to tell her.” And that was as much as Danny was going to say on the matter of timing.

Steve nodded, as if that was all that mattered. “What did she say?”

Danny sighed. “She said she wants to go shopping for a new backpack.” Steve just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.


End file.
